Nightmare
by auhaes23
Summary: 4 Nightmare. Durant leur lune de miel en Argentine, Rachel fait un cauchemar terriblement court et effrayant ! Ce cauchemar changera sa façon de voir son avenir !


**Jour 4 de la St Berry Week.**

**Le thème ? Les zombies !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Argentine - Mai 2024 <strong>

_Un cadre sombre, recouvert d'une fine couche de pluie et avec un fond bleu anthracite. Le ciel est couvert de nuages foncés et les arbres subissent les vents forts tempête. Au loin, une maison. Une maison bleue avec des fenêtres blanches. Elle est seule dans son entourage. Aucune autre habitation ne l'entoure. _

_Dans cette villa de vacances, il y avait un couple. Un jeune couple marié heureux. Ils étaient assis dans ce placard sombre, essayant d'échapper à ces choses. La femme tremblait de partout. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux remplis de peur. Quant à son mari, il restait impassible, sans émotion avec ses bras réconfortants autour de son épouse. _

_« Je… Jesse », elle murmura très doucement, essayant d'éviter de claquer des dents. _

_« Chut… », dit-il, embrassant le dessus de sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas réaliser ce qui leur arrivait. Ce matin, ils se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux. Et ce soir, ils étaient cachés dans le placard de leur chambre. _

_Tout avait commencé quand le soleil s'était couché. Rachel voulait absolument prendre un bon bain chaud avant d'aller rejoindre Jesse dans leur grand lit en bois exotique. Il était, dans un boxer noir et un t-shirt bleu en train d'écrire. Surement encore une chanson. Ecrire avait toujours été une de ses passions secrètes. _

_Quand Rachel était sortie du bain, elle avait regardé par la fenêtre et avait alors remarqué la tempête qu'il y avait. Elle était vraiment déçue, parce que c'était le premier jour de leur lune de miel et elle voulait vraiment profiter de ses vacances en Argentine. Un pays étonnant en fait. Surtout de la part de Rachel et Jesse. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se rendre à New York. Ils désiraient un endroit spécial et qui ne leur ressemblait pas du tout. Et, un jour, Jesse a lu un livre sur Che Guevara et l'Argentine leur a paru comme l'endroit parfait. _

_Quand elle regardait par la fenêtre, Rachel avait soudainement paniqué quand elle avait vu une dizaine de personnes, grises, marcher devant leur villa. Elle a crié et Jesse était arrivé à ses côtés. Ils pensaient tous les deux rêver mais quand des bruits étranges se sont fait entendre du rez-de-chaussée, ils avaient sauté dans leur robe de chambre et s'étaient cachés dans leur placard._

_« Je t'aime », dit-elle quand elle entendit des pas venant de l'étage en dessous. Lorsque des cris et des hurlements se firent entendre elle sursauta. Les personnes en bas étaient en train de tout casser. Bientôt, ils viendraient les tuer._

_« Je t'aime aussi, Rachel ! »_

_Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Il pleurait aussi. Tout s'était passé si vite. Jesse sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Alors il se pencha lentement vers elle et posa ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. Ils partageaient leur dernier baiser. Leurs larmes se rencontraient et les portes du placard s'ouvraient, laissant apparaitre ces créatures mortes. Des zombies._

« Rachel ! ». Elle sursauta aux cris. « Réveille-toi ! »

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et le vit. Jesse st James, son mari, à côté d'elle, dans leur villa en Argentine, vivant.

« Jesse », soupira-t-elle, se jetant à son cou.

« Un cauchemar ? »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Oui ! »

Jesse rigola à son tour avant d'aller se mettre assis dans le lit à côté d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. « Tu me racontes ? »

« Des zombies envahissaient notre villa ! »

Il sourit, et embrassa son front. « Tu lis beaucoup trop de romans, Rachel ! »

« Tu étais où ? », elle lui demanda.

« Dans la cuisine ! Je t'ai préparé un festin ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Et pour quoi donc ? »

« Pour célébrer notre deuxième journée en tant que mari et femme ! »

« Je t'aime, Jesse ! »

« Moi aussi, Rachel Berry St James ! », il marmonna avant de l'embrasser délicatement. « On y va ? »

« Je suis affamée ! »

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Rachel observait Jesse. Il était assis, à moitié nu sur ce sol recouvert de parquet, en face d'elle. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille, comme elle. Mais il était sublime. Elle repensa à Finn quelques secondes, mais finalement, elle se dit qu'elle était heureuse, même si Finn était son premier grand amour.<p>

« Je veux un bébé ! », elle annonça soudainement.

« Maintenant ? », il demanda, un peu surpris par la question.

« J'adorerais mais malheureusement, il faut attendre minimum neuf mois ! »

« Un bébé alors ? »

« De toi », elle ajouta.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu avais prévu ça pour dans trois ans »

« Tu auras 35 ans dans trois ans ! »

« Je suis toujours très beau et en bon état ! Non ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais j'en veux un maintenant ! On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve »

« Aucun zombie ne viendra nous tuer avant que je t'ai donné au moins quatre beaux enfants eux yeux bleus ! »

« Quatre ? »

« Ils seront parfaits ! »

« C'est quasiment impossible qu'ils aient tous les yeux bleus, tu sais ! »

« Toujours plus réaliste qu'un zombie », il ricana en rigolant comme elle vint le rejoindre pour s'assoir entre ses jambes. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, imaginant déjà le petit être qui pourrait s'y trouver dans un avenir proche. « Un bébé alors ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Ca serait encore plus formidable s'il était créé en Argentine »


End file.
